


Lifeless Book of Hope

by spacesiren



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesiren/pseuds/spacesiren
Summary: This is Joey Drew! of Joey Drew Studios. How are you? Great! Great! Just calling to let you know that Charlie's here won our radio contest!!!! Yes, I want her to be the new and improved Bendy!!!She'll work for me in the studio and we'll all have a Wonderful time! Dreams Will Come True. Just bring her on down! Everything will be swell.
Kudos: 5





	1. Got Everything I Wanted

**Lifeless Book of Hope**

**A/N:** **I Do NOT own BATIM nor anything related to BATIM**

**This is a work of Fan Fiction and should not be taken as canon to the main story of the games and books including Bendy and the Ink Machine, Bendy and the Dark Revival, Boris and the Dark Survival, Dreams Come To Life and the Joey Drew Studios Employee Handbook.**

**All Characters mentioned in the story with the exceptions of my OC’s are property of TheMeatly, Mike Mood and everyone else behind Kindly Beast (Joey Drew Studios Inc.)**

**_Please Enjoy_ **

**Prologue**

“And that’s the last of it-” He spoke loading the last box into the car “ready to go kiddo?” the child nodded. “Alright let’s hit it!” both climbed into the brown car “New York City!!! Here We Come!!!”

**Chapter 1: Got Everything I Wanted**

The Blacks moved across the country for a once in a lifetime opportunity given to them by Joey Drew Studios. There had been a radio contest put out looking for a kid to be the new voice of Bendy; and Charlie won! 

“Pretty soon Charlie you’ll be a big star!” her dad spoke unpacking boxes

“You think so?”

“Uh huh! Big Star” he beamed, Charlie smiled. They had moved from Chicago to Brooklyn for this, got a small but spacious apartment and were adjusting to life in a new city. Charlie helped her dad unpack a few of the boxes in the living room when it was all over they both slumped onto the couch defeated.

“Hey!” Her Dad shot up from the couch “Whaddya say we get some ice cream? I saw a place couple blocks that way” 

“Yeah!!!” The Child beamed, hand and hand they left the apartment.

The Blacks reached their new home after the sun had set cones in hand they had each gotten a few flavors, it was a long day they both deserved it. There was still a little unpacking to do but neither of them had the energy nor the strength. Instead the pair plopped on the olive green couch and turned on the Tv. Immediately the Joey Drew Studios logos shone bright into the home. 

**Joey Drew Studios Presents…**

**_Haunted Hijinx_ **

**_A Bendy Cartoon_ **

The cartoon started to play, memorized Charlie never took her eyes off the screen. 

“This is an old one” the man noted

“Shh! I’ve never seen it” she spat. Charlie stared into the devil trying to form a connection, she didn’t blink and she didn’t breathe. She watched as the demon trotted up to Boris The Wolf’s house, she wondered what would he say? What would he think? and for that small moment in time the only things that existed was The Child and Bendy and then it was over. Her Dad clueless as to what had happened spoke, 

“That was shorter than I remember” he yawned, stretching his limbs then checking his watch. 

“It’s pretty late! We should probably get ya to bed.” Charlie slid off the couch and onto the floor.

“Aww!” she whined “Are there more Bendy cartoons?” 

“I don’t think so kiddo, it’s already after 11 the Tv’s gonna turn off soon.” Charlie still didn’t move

“Come on,” he scooped her into his arms “I know you’re tired” carrying her into her room.

He gently placed her onto the bed “You have a big day tomorrow.” The Child nodded. Tomorrow was Charlie’s first day at Joey Drew Studios as the new voice of Bendy. She’s to be the youngest employee at 6 years old.

“Ya nervous?’ he asked stroking her forehead

“A little” Charlie sighed “Bendy’s never talked! What if I’m no good?” 

“We can worry about that tomorrow” he reassured her “Besides Mr.Drew himself called and told me how impressed he was and that you were perfect.” She took a deep breath “ok”

He stayed with The Child until she fell into a dreamless sleep; Tomorrow both their lives would change forever. Tomorrow they will meet The Devil.

  
  
  
  



	2. We're The One's Who Still Believe

**Lifeless Book of Hope**

**Disclaimer:** **I Do NOT own BATIM nor anything related to BATIM**

**This is a work of Fan Fiction and should not be taken as canon to the main story of the games and books including Bendy and the Ink Machine, Bendy and the Dark Revival, Boris, and the Dark Survival, Dreams Come To Life, and the Joey Drew Studios Employee Handbook.**

**All Characters mentioned in the story with the exceptions of my OC’s are property of TheMeatly, Mike Mood, and everyone else behind Kindly Beast (Joey Drew Studios Inc.)**

**_Please Enjoy_ **

**Chapter 2: We’re The One’s Who Still Believe**

“Rise and Shine! Kiddo!!!” The man exclaimed, pushing back The Child’s curtains.

“Eerguuhh” she groaned burying her head further into the pillows “ _ yuff sed mii fing was et fo”  _

“One more time?” Her Father asked Charlie huffed.

“You said my thing was at two!” she threw her pillows.

“I know, I know but I thought we could have a little fun before! Ya know go get breakfast maybe get some new clothes and see what else we could do before we need to be at Joey Drew Studios!!!” he put a bit more emphasis on the last three words. 

“Umm sure ok” Charlie agreed. She rolled out of her bed and trudged to her closet,

“While you’re getting ready I’ll get all the paperwork so we don’t have to come back, just meet me in the living room whenever you’re ready.”

* * *

Charlie and her Dad now sat across from each other at a diner down the street from their apartment. Looking over the menu her Dad spoke,

“Anything look good?” he asked

“Uhh, maybe pancakes?” 

“You can get those if you want.”

A little while later a waitress came by taking their order, 2 Pancakes, a glass of OJ, and a plate of Sausage with Scrambled Eggs and a Black Coffee. They sat in silence while eating, taking in everything around them. Charlie was pretty nervous about what was to happen, her Dad completely oblivious to her feelings.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” he finally asked

“Oh nothing…” she twirled her fork around “I’m just scared.”

“About?” 

“What if they don’t like me! What if I’m not good? What if I don’t make any friends?!? What if-” her breathing became more erratic as she began to list her woes.

“Hey! Hey,” her Dad said calmly “It’s going to be alright, you're getting worked up over possibilities everything’s going to be fine Charlie.” he rubbed his thumb over her hand, after a while she started to calm down he was right everything would be fine! She picked at her pancakes not feeling hungry anymore.

“I’m sorry...I’m not hungry anymore,” she said looking at her half-eaten pancakes

“That’s fine,” he said, taking out his wallet preparing for the check, just then a man with a nice hat walked in and straight to the counter.

“Lemme get about 4 coffee’s with those little cream things on the side.” the man said, throwing his money on the counter. The girl quickly counted the bills and started brewing a fresh pot. 

“Rough morning?” Her Dad asked the man.

“Heh,” he snickered “you could say that.” The mystery man turned to face Charlie and her Dad “cute kid, what’s yer name?”

“Oh! I’m Charlie” she smiled

“That is an interesting name!” he nodded “I’m Jack” 

Her Dad invited Jack to sit with them while he waited for his order,

“So, got anything planned for today? Besides school?” Jack said the last part directed at Charlie.

“Oh no! Charlie’s here got a job! Today’s her first day!” 

“Really?” Jack paused “a job? Where?”

“Joey Drew Studios” her dad chirped, Jack stared blankly at Charlie

“I’m supposed to be Bendy,” she said quietly.

“WAIT!” Jack shouted, “You’re Charlie?!?! We thought you were a boy!” he sat back against the booth “holy shit”

“I’m sorry?” Her dad asked Charlie was equally confused.

“I work there!” he exclaimed, “at Joey Drew’s, they told us Bendy was gonna have a new voice actor but we just all assumed Charlie Black was a Boy!!!” 

“4 Coffee’s with extra cream for Jack Fain!” a woman behind the counted shouted, Jack groaned standing up.

“That’s me, guess I’ll see you two in a bit huh?” he laughed then grabbed his order “Before I go,” he doubled back “Lemme give you some advice about working there.” Charlie leaned in “Don’t.” 

* * *

The time was now 1:45 pm 15 minutes till 2:00

“This is it! You ready?”

“Yeah.” hand in hand they walked into the building that read Joey Drew Studios.

Immediately they were greeted by a cutout of Bendy and several posters of past Bendy cartoons. Walking further into the lobby her Dad pointed at her name on the marquee with all the other upcoming appointments.

“We’re here for our 2 o’clock meeting with Mr. Drew,” her Dad said to the lady behind the desk,

“Name?” she asked without looking up

“Black, Charlotte Black.” she finally looked up

“Oh! It’s you!?!” she gasped “we’re all very excited to meet you Charlotte!” 

“You can call me Charlie please,” The Child told the lady behind the desk

“Of course,” she smiled “You two can have a seat right there. Mr. Drew will see you in a moment.”

_ This is it  _ Charlie thought to herself, there’s no going back you’re here. 

“Do you think we’ll see Jack again?” she asked tugging on her Dad’s sleeve

“Probably,” he said gathering the papers for Mr. Drew to sign before making her an official employee. Just then a man with Black hair and a thick mustache to match sauntered into the lobby.

“There! She is! Charlie Black! My new Bendy!!!” The man wrapped her into a tight hug, “You must be Dad? Great to meet ya!” he took her father’s hand in a bone-crushing handshake “Come in, come in we have loads to talk about!!!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a lot longer than I thought it would...sorry about that  
> Bit of an explanation I have endometriosis and I get a lot of migraines so I'm kind of sick all the time. I recently went through a painful treatment to stop the migraines for about 8 months which is cool but recovery is a bitch couldn't really move. I'm a lot better now so chapters should come out faster but no promises.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading hope you liked it

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you liked the story enough to want more lol. I’ve always been a huge fan of the Bendy lore and I’ve had this story in mind for a while. This chapter is super short, just to kinda introduce you to my characters of Charlie and her Dad (his name will be revealed chapter 2)   
> Speaking of Chapter 2!! The plan is to make it much longer than this one. But like I said this chapter was just kinda like a BOOM! I wanted it out
> 
> Next Chapter should be out soon 
> 
> Thanks for reading bye!!!!


End file.
